The performance of optical systems often depends on the precision with which optical elements within the systems can be positioned. For example, to realize performance benefits of single-mode fibers in an optical system, focusing lenses must be positioned with sub-micron precision, within a plane defined by terminal ends of small-diameter optical fibers. There is a need for a precision positioner for optical elements within these systems.
This need is met by a precision positioner constructed according to the preferred embodiments of the present invention. The precision positioner has a moveable stage, coupled to an optical element, a frame, a first arm having at a first end a first coupling to the stage, and having a second end adapted to receive a first encoded translator that is referenced to the frame. The precision positioner also has a second arm having at a first end a second coupling to the stage and having a second end adapted to receive a second encoded translator that is referenced to the frame. In the precision positioner constructed according to the first preferred embodiment of the present invention, both the first and second couplings to the stage are one-axis rotary flexures. In a precision positioner constructed according to the second preferred embodiment of the present invention, the first coupling to the stage is a one-axis rotary flexure and the second coupling to the stage is a rigid non-flexure.